Un Dernier Espoir de Rédemption
by TheDevilOfSlytherin
Summary: Et si on changeait de point de vue pour une fois ? Et si on voyait les choses comme je les ai vues, qu'on vivait les choses telles que je les ai vécues ? Peut-être que votre avis changerait aussi et que vous seriez plus à même de m'apprécier. Peut-être. ( PDV Cato, tome 1, OS )


**Hey !**

 **C'est la première fiction que je poste sur Hunger Games alors je vous demande d'être indulgents si vous voyez des incohérences par rapport au canon ( surtout que je l'ai lu en anglais et que j'ai donc moins bien compris que si j'avais lu en français )**

 **J'ai vaguement cherché sur fanfiction mais j'ai pas beaucoup trouvé de Katniss/Cato. Pourtant, c'est un couple qui m'a séduite dès le début du livre, alors je me suis dévouée à écrire cette histoire, pour tous ceux qui aiment ce couple !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Un Dernier Espoir de Rédemption**

J'étais né dans le district 2 de parents riches adeptes de soirées mondaines, dans une société qui favorisait les riches et méprisait les moins riches. Dans une société qui aimait les divertissements même lorsqu'ils étaient meurtriers. Mes parents n'avaient jamais été vraiment là pour moi, même s'ils l'avaient simulé. Ils avaient toujours été absents, en voyage d'affaire, chez des amis. Tout simplement loin. Et même lorsqu'ils étaient à côté de moi, ils étaient loin. Toujours préoccupés par leur accoutrement ou par leur emploi du temps, toujours soucieux à propos de faits inutiles, préférant toujours les activités subalternes à leurs propres enfants. C'est ma sœur, Tiga, qui m'avait élevé. Elle n'avait que quatre ans de plus que moi mais elle était tellement mature et responsable qu'elle veillait sur elle et sur moi mieux que ce que mes parents n'auraient jamais pu faire. Elle choisissait mes vêtements tous les matins, me coiffait, me conduisait à l'école, préparait mon goûter, mon dîner, me chantait des berceuses jusqu'à tard le soir et me regardait longuement dormir, avec attendrissement.

Puis elle avait été appelée le jour de la Moisson, alors qu'elle avait à peine quatorze ans. Habituellement, nombreuses étaient les filles qui se présentaient à la Moisson. C'est pour ça que, dans le district 2, rien n'était jamais joué. Presque toujours, la personne appelée était remplacée et une autre devenait tribut à sa place. Une personne plus entraînée, plus apte à gagner. Mais cette fois-ci, aucune fille ne s'était portée volontaire. Peut-être à cause du regard déterminé qu'elle affichait. Tiga, tellement forte qu'elle n'avait pas su faire couler les larmes qui auraient pu la prémunir d'une mort certaine. Tiga, tellement fière qu'elle n'avait pu se montrer faible, même pour sauver sa vie. J'étais resté muet, la regardant avec horreur. Le pire pour moi, ça avait été la salve d'applaudissements qui avait suivi sa nomination définitive. Et les cris de joie de mes parents, ravis que leur fille aînée ait son heure de gloire, pas le moins du monde soucieux de sa survie. Juste heureux qu'elle serve de divertissement, qu'elle agisse pour le Capitol. Qu'elle brille sur tous les écrans télévisés de Panem.

Immanquablement, elle était morte. Mutilée d'innombrables fois, son corps saccagé et meurtri, des larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles. Des larmes qui avaient coulé bien trop tard pour la sauver. Des larmes de douleur, les larmes de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il n'a plus aucune chance de rester en vie. Elle était morte dès le sixième jour. J'avais vu chaque détail de sa mort, au ralenti, plusieurs fois. Elle avait souffert, elle avait crié, et je me souviens encore avoir crié aussi devant l'écran, hurlant pour qu'on la sauve, devant l'air simplement désolé de mes parents. Il y avait un peu de chagrin dans leurs yeux tandis que je pleurais de rage, de peine, de douleur. Je pleurais d'avoir perdu ma sœur, ma mère, mon père aussi. Non seulement on m'avait enlevé ma sœur, mais on m'avait aussi exempt du droit de la revoir une dernière fois. Il avait été impossible de redonner à son corps décharné une allure présentable. J'avais dû exprimer ma peine et mon chagrin devant une boîte en bois. Une boîte en bois enterrée sous terre, devant les caméras et un public faussement attristé.

La haine avait alors pris le dessus, et j'avais demandé à mes parents de m'inscrire dans une école spécialisée. Pour tous les tuer. Pour venger Tiga. Pour gagner. Evidemment, ils avaient accepté. Pas une seule fois ils n'avaient songé à préserver la vie de leur dernier enfant. J'ai commencé à étudier dans cette école, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai rencontré Clove. Nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendus. Nous étions les meilleurs élèves de l'école, les plus performants, les plus dangereux. C'est tout naturellement que nous nous sommes portés volontaires à nos seize ans. Confiants, beaux, grands. Nous devions gagner, nous allions gagner. Nous étions les meilleurs et rien n'aurait pu nous faire obstacle, nous défier, nous supplanter. Nous égaler, tout simplement.

Dans la salle d'entraînement, j'avais jaugé tous les tributs, les étudiant, devinant leurs talents. Déterminant s'ils pourraient s'avérer être des adversaires dignes de ce nom, auquel cas je me serais empressé de les détruire, ou de créer une alliance. C'est la première fois que je l'ai vue. En réalité, ce n'était pas exactement vrai, je l'avais déjà aperçue dans sa robe enflammée. Mais elle était si loin, si irréelle. Si inutile. Pourquoi l'aurais-je alors regardée, si ce n'est pour assouvir quelques fantasmes de pyromane ? C'était donc la première fois que je la voyais. Elle n'avait rien de très attrayant, à vrai dire. Son visage ne voulait rien dire, son corps était mince quoique musclé, elle ne resplendissait pas. Moi qui étais habitué à la beauté extravagante des femmes du Capitol, je ne lui trouvais rien. Elle était même plutôt quelconque, mais elle avait la fâcheuse manie de froncer les sourcils, tout le temps. Et cette habitude la rendait bien laide à mon goût. Estimant son habileté du coin de l'œil, j'avais alors décrété qu'elle ne serait pas un danger potentiel. Elle était menue et n'avait pas l'air très intelligente. J'avais vite détourné le regard. Elle n'était pas assez intéressante pour représenter quoique ce soit à mes yeux.

J'ai déchanté lorsque j'ai appris sa note. Un onze. Alors que je n'avais qu'un dix. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé qu'elle pourrait être une rivale de poids. Je me suis alors décidé à l'éliminer le plus rapidement possible. Sitôt entrés dans le jeu, je la traquerais jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Et nous verrions bien qui de nous deux était le plus dangereux. J'ai tout suivi de son interview, ne ratant pas une miette, mémorisant ses expressions pour mieux la cerner. Elle était comme je l'avais tout d'abord pensé, insipide. Son seul mérite était d'avoir sauvé sa sœur, ce que je ne pouvais qu'admirer. Encore une fois, elle avait enflammé sa robe, émerveillant les spectateurs. Elle avait l'air de leur plaire, et je me suis demandé ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui trouver. L'autre tribut du district 12 a été interrogé aussi, et c'est là que la bombe a été lâchée. _Les amants maudits du district 12_. Encore une fois, que pouvait-il lui trouver d'exceptionnel ? Quand allaient-ils tous comprendre qu'elle était tout à fait inintéressante ? C'est à ce moment que j'avais commencé à la regarder, de plus en plus souvent. Non pas parce qu'elle m'intéressait, mais parce qu'elle était tellement dénuée d'intérêt que je lui en cherchais un, désespérément. Mais je ne l'avais pas trouvé, cet intérêt. Et je commençais à croire qu'il n'existait pas. Pourtant, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la regarder, encore et encore. Mes yeux la cherchaient tout le temps. Je m'amusais à deviner chacune de ses pensées, à percevoir chacune de ses émotions, à prédire chacune de ses décisions, et j'en avais conclu qu'elle n'était pas réellement proche de Peeta Mellark. Elle était juste intriguée et méfiante. Certainement pas amoureuse.

Même lorsque nous étions arrivés dans l'arène, je n'avais pu empêcher mes yeux de se diriger vers elle. Ses yeux à elle furetaient partout, et j'avais vite compris qu'elle planifiait une stratégie pour récupérer quelques denrées. C'est à ce moment que j'avais décidé de la laisser en vie puis de la traquer, la chasse n'en serait que plus amusante. Après tout, elle ne représentait pas une grande menace. Et ce serait jouissif de l'acculer comme un animal terrifié, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus d'issue possible, de lui faire réaliser qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'un être dépourvu du moindre intérêt. De voir son visage marqué par la terreur, ses yeux affolés, d'admirer les spasmes de sa cage thoracique alors que sa respiration se ferait erratique. Alors j'avais détourné le regard. Et lorsque le signal avait retenti, j'avais couru et massacré, vu et assassiné. Et elle avait disparu. Glove m'avait avoué ensuite lui avoir lancé un couteau qu'elle avait su éviter et, sans me l'expliquer entièrement, je m'étais senti rassuré. De savoir que ma proie était toujours vivante. Qu'elle n'était pas si facile à attraper.

Avec d'autres carrières, nous avions alors formé une bande pour asseoir notre domination, même si chacun de nous savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, l'un de nous prendrait le dessus. J'évitais juste d'y penser, ne doutant pas que ce serait moi. Moi et Glove, que je n'aurais pu tuer sous aucun prétexte. Nous nous étions appropriés toutes les réserves du Cornucopia, les empilant et les gardant jalousement. Nous n'aurions pas à souffrir de la faim, nous serions mieux armés que tout autre, nous vaincrions. Nous nous étions ensuite alliés au tribut du district 3, qui avait su réactiver les bombes. Nous les avions placées dans la terre, de sorte que personne ne pourrait s'approcher impunément de nos réserves. Les avoir en sûreté nous avait soulagés d'un poids, alors nous étions partis, laissant le tribut du district 3 surveiller les provisions. Nous avions tué d'autres tributs, puis nous avions rallié _The Lover boy_ à notre cause. J'avais du mal à supporter sa présence, à ne pas tiquer chaque fois que je le regardais, qu'il parlait. Je ne l'appréciais pas parce qu'il pouvait approcher Katniss sans qu'elle ne prenne la fuite. Mais je l'avais gardé en vie parce que, justement, il serait un bon appât pour mettre enfin la main sur elle.

« Elle supporte très bien la faim mais elle risque de mourir de soif, nous avait-il avoué. Elle sait chasser, a une très bonne connaissance des plantes comestibles et médicinales. Elle sait pêcher aussi, et elle est plutôt intelligente, suffisamment pour pouvoir se camoufler. Elle ne sera pas une proie facile mais sa déshydratation pourra causer sa perte. La meilleure option serait de surveiller les points d'eau. Si elle ne les atteint pas, alors c'est qu'il sera déjà trop tard pour elle. »

J'avais passé en boucle chacune de ces phrases, cherchant encore à m'approprier la personnalité de Katniss, sa manière de penser, sa façon d'agir. Et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de le haïr de briser sa confiance, de la trahir aussi inconsciemment. Parce qu'une chose était sûre désormais, c'était que Katniss Everdeen n'était pas fille à accuser le coup, pas fille à pardonner sans réfléchir. Il avait enfreint certaines règles qui lui bloqueraient à jamais l'accès à sa confiance, et malgré moi… ça m'avait réjoui. Elle était de nouveau seule, une proie isolée qui ne savait sur qui compter. Nous avions alors mis à exécution le plan proposé par ce traître de Peeta, nous séparant pour surveiller le lac et les points d'eau connus. Ça n'avait abouti à rien. C'était les organisateurs qui nous l'avaient servie sur un plateau à grand recours de flammes. Même brûlée, elle était montée dans un arbre auquel nous n'avions pas accès. Lorsque j'avais méprisé sa maigreur, je n'avais pas pensé aux avantages que cela pourrait lui offrir. Elle était aussi agile qu'un écureuil et elle avait grimpé bien plus haut que tout ce que nous aurions jamais pu atteindre. Nous aurions pu l'en déloger très facilement, si seulement je ne les avais pas exhortés à attendre, toujours dans l'espoir de faire durer le plaisir, de torturer psychologiquement la proie qui se savait perdue. Puis elle s'était enfuie après nous avoir offert des guêpes mortelles. Nous n'avions dû notre salut qu'au lac que nous avions rejoint.

De rage, j'avais blessé ce traître de Peeta qui l'avait aidé à se sauver, avant de m'enfuir à toutes jambes vers le lac. Lorsque je l'avais abandonné, j'avais cru qu'il ne vivrait pas plus de quelques heures. C'était une erreur. Il avait survécu. J'avais beau guetter un coup de canon annonçant son décès, il n'avait jamais retenti. La colère me rongeait par vagues mais j'avais décidé de l'occulter. Il n'était pas ma priorité. Je pense que je ne me rendais pas encore compte de la gravité de la situation. Je l'ai pleinement réalisée lorsque les provisions ont explosées. Nous nous sommes retrouvés démunis devant une pile d'affaires calcinées, et j'ai explosé. J'ai tapé des pieds contre le sol, je me suis arraché les cheveux. Contrairement à ce que d'aucun aurait pu croire, j'étais parfaitement conscient du ridicule de la situation. Mais la haine décuplait mes forces et le ridicule n'était pas ma priorité. J'enrageais parce que je venais de comprendre que cette comédie grotesque ne pouvait plus durer. Je ne pouvais plus m'amuser à la laisser courir, parce que chaque seconde la rendait plus forte et plus ingénieuse. Elle devenait plus dangereuse que jamais, et c'était ma vie que je jouerais si je ne la tuais pas. Les rôles s'inversaient, lentement mais sûrement, et viendrait le moment où elle deviendrait chasseur, et où je deviendrais la proie. Je m'étais promis de gagner coûte que coûte, je l'avais juré sur Tiga. Alors il fallait que je mette de côté tout ce qui me convainquait de ne pas le faire, et que je la tue.

J'avais assassiné le garçon du district 3, désormais inutile et entièrement responsable de notre perdition. Il fallait que je la retrouve et que je lui fasse payer chacune des pensées que j'avais eu pour elle, chacun des sourire que j'avais esquissé en pensant à elle. Ma propre vie en dépendait, et ma santé mentale aussi. J'avais alors pris la décision de passer un pacte avec Clove : elle pourrait tuer Katniss si elle la faisait souffrir. A défaut de pouvoir lui faire payer moi-même ses actes, j'aurais au moins la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle avait hurlé de douleur avant sa mort, comme Tiga avait crié. Parce qu'il me semblait que sacrifier Katniss Everdeen laverait le sang de ma défunte sœur. Il _fallait_ que son sang se verse et recouvre celui de Tiga dans ma mémoire, que les gouttes éclaboussent mes souvenirs, que l'odeur salée des hémoglobines se répande sur le sol et noie mes noires pensées. Elle _devait_ mourir.

Nous avions commencé à courir dans la forêt, à arpenter chaque allée, à observer chaque arbre, mais elle n'était nulle part. Nous nous étions séparés et j'avais couru aussi vite que possible, alors que ma gorge s'asséchait, elle qui n'avait jamais connu la soif. Elle n'était nulle part. J'avais continué de chercher, encore et encore, la gorge en feu. Et j'avais fini par la trouver. Elle était agenouillée par terre, au-dessus d'un corps allongé, et j'entendais des bribes de paroles échangées. Je m'étais approché le plus discrètement possible, évitant les brindilles et les cailloux, levant haut le pied. Le corps, c'était Rue, la petite fille du district 11. Elle avait une arme plantée dans le torse, et la blessure saignait abondamment. Elle se mourait. Et en me concentrant, je m'étais rendu compte que les bribes échangées n'étaient pas des paroles. C'était une chanson. Une berceuse que Katniss chantait à Rue pour la réconforter, pour lui faciliter le passage dans l'au-delà. Une berceuse qui aurait réconforté Tiga alors qu'elle se mourait et qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, observée par son meurtrier au sourire cruel. Une berceuse comme celles qu'elle me chantait lorsque je faisais des cauchemars. Mais c'était différent. Les paroles m'étaient inconnues et je peinais à comprendre le sens de la mélodie chantée tout bas et interrompue par des spasmes. Elle retenait ses sanglots.

Le monde avait alors cessé de tourner, mon cœur avait cessé de battre, au même moment que celui de Rue. Je venais de comprendre que le sang de Katniss ne nettoierait jamais la douleur, mais que ses larmes en avaient le pouvoir. Que chaque larme versée cicatrisait un peu plus mon cœur endeuillé. Dans ma tête, les visages de Rue et de Tiga se confondaient, et il me semblait que c'était Tiga que Katniss réconfortait, que c'était Tiga qu'elle avait pris sous son aile alors que je la poursuivais. Que c'était Tiga qui s'envolait vers le ciel, en toute sérénité, drapée dans ces paroles chantées et dans ces larmes salées.

Alors je suis parti, incapable de la tuer, incapable de sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la mienne. Et j'ai vécu le reste des jeux comme si tout n'existait pas, à part elle. Parce qu'elle représentait tout ce que j'aurais dû être et tout ce que je n'étais pas. Elle avait un sens humain dans un corps de guerrière, une volonté de fer dans un corps de velours, une détermination de femme dans un corps d'enfant. Elle avait pour elle l'innocence tandis que j'avais vendu mon âme au diable. Des larmes commençaient à dévaler mes joues encore rondes qui n'avaient pas maigri dans l'arène, mes yeux se remplissaient d'une humidité dont ma gorge manquait. Pour une fois, j'avais l'air humain. Une chose était sûre désormais, c'était que Katniss _devait_ gagner. C'est pourquoi j'ai poursuivi Thresh et non pas elle, ce pourquoi j'ai accusé le coup lorsque Clove est morte. Avec Clove est partie une once de mon humanité, tandis que Katniss m'en avait rendu suffisamment pour rester humain, pour rester droit, pour ne pas perdre conscience. C'est ce pourquoi je suis présentement sur le Cornucopia, le bras étranglant Peeta. Elle-seule peut gagner, lui n'en a pas le droit. Il n'est rien comparé à elle. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse la voir tous les jours alors que je vais bientôt mourir. Je ne veux pas qu'il la tienne dans ses bras alors que je n'en aurai jamais l'occasion. Je ne veux pas qu'elle lui souffle des « je t'aime » tandis que je ne pourrai que le songer.

Une dernière fois, je l'ai sous-estimée. Ma main est transpercée, mon corps sauvagement rejeté en arrière, quelques mètres plus bas. Et les Muttations* se jettent sur moi sauvagement, me dardant de leurs regards haineux. Et je reconnais chacun des iris des tributs que j'ai tués, tandis que leurs grandes gueules se referment sur chaque partie non protégée de mon anatomie. Leurs longues dents me dévorent tandis que je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, me retenant de hurler de douleur. Je suis savamment mâché, rongé. La douleur est incomparable. Et malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça ironique. J'ai été détruit de l'intérieur par la mort de Tiga. Désormais, mon corps est dévoré par des bestiaux et, des deux douleurs, je ne saurais dire laquelle est la plus forte. Tiga m'a fait ressentir de la haine et m'a fait perdre mon identité, ma conscience, mon humanité. Ces Muttations me font du mal physiquement, mais jamais ils ne pourront changer quoi que ce soit à ce que je suis. Mon supplice a duré des heures, et je commence à me demander si je ne suis pas arrivé en Enfer. C'était oublier Katniss. Après m'avoir noyé dans ses larmes, elle me sauve de la souffrance. D'une simple flèche.

 **QUELQUES ANNEES PLUS TARD**

« Katniss ! Katniss ! appela Haymitch, agitant les bras pour bien se faire voir.

\- Quoi ? », répondit Katniss en fronçant les sourcils.

Bien que leur relation se soit améliorée depuis la fin des jeux, il subsistait entre eux une certaine froideur que rien n'aurait pu faire disparaître. C'est la raison pour laquelle Katniss s'étonnait que son ancien mentor veuille lui parler avec tant d'enthousiasme.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle se fut rapprochée de lui.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer », explicita Haymitch.

Il était assis face à un écran télévisé et semblait captivé par des images qu'il répétait en boucle. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait, les détails se faisaient plus précis aux yeux de Katniss. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle reconnut l'environnement hostile des Hunger Games.

« Haymitch ! le gourmanda-t-elle. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Tais-toi et écoute, joli cœur, grogna le concerné. Personne ne s'en souciait mais je suis tombé sur des images… très intéressantes. »

Il remit l'enregistrement au début et c'est avec difficulté que Katniss accepta de regarder les images, encore bien trop bouleversée par ces jeux.

« Mais… mais c'est Rue ! s'exclama-t-elle après un moment en reconnaissant la petite fille.

\- Tout juste, acquiesça Haymitch. Mais ce n'est pas elle que je te demande de regarder. »

Il zooma sur un arbre, bien derrière les deux silhouettes agenouillées. La qualité de l'image n'était pas terrible et elle dut se concentrer pour détailler le visage du jeune homme qui les épiait. Avec stupéfaction, elle reconnut Cato, le tribut du district 2. Elle se rappelait de lui comme d'un être dépourvu de conscience, fait pour tuer et pour semer la douleur et la misère sur son passage. Mais elle dut bien se rendre à l'évidence en voyant son air défait et son inactivité. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu là. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Quelque chose brillait sur le visage de Cato. Elle fut choquée lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que c'était. Il était en train de pleurer.

* * *

 ***Je ne connais pas le nom français donc j'ai gardé celui anglais "muttations" ce n'est donc pas une faute d'orthographe.**

 **Ainsi s'achève ce périple ! C'était vachement dur en fait, il m'a fallu de nombreuses relectures et corrections pour que ça ressemble à quelque chose ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **J'ai une grande proposition à vous faire : si vous me faites savoir que cet OS vous a plu, il est fort possible que je crée une fin alternative. Un happy end c'est plutôt pas mal non ?**

 **Gros bisous à vous !**


End file.
